What's Mine is Not Yours
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Written for darktales WINCEST of the SamDean Persuasion Rated M for Extreme SLASH Summary: Dean's furious when someone tries to hurt what's his and he shows Sam how he should be loved.


WARNINGS: attempted non-con [not the boys on each other], some violence, use of unsavory curse words [such as the 'c' word], fellatio, handjob, two time use of the endearment baby, use of the endearment sweetheart, rimming, bottom!Sam, hurt-comfort, schmoop

* * *

"I'm sorry, I'm not interested," said Sam to the same ignorant man that had been harassing him for the last ten minutes.

"Oh, c'mon. Know you want this," growled the man, snatching up Sam's hand and pressing Sam's palm against his hard cock beneath his jeans.

"I _said_," said Sam more forcefully this time, squeezing the man's groin painfully and then pulling his hand away, "I'm. Not. _Interested_." He narrowed his eyes at the man before turning back to his laptop and continuing his research.

The man just moaned at the hard squeeze, lids fluttering in pleasure. He opened his eyes when the pressure disappeared and he flipped the laptop closed. "Look, I saw you eyeing me all night, pretty boy. Saw you lickin' your lips like you were just _wishin' _you had my cock in your sweet mouth."

"Actually I was--" and Sam let out a startled gasp when the man yanked him out of the booth, table clattering noisily when he kneed the underside of the table when he was jostled out of his seat. He was surprised that the guy could manhandle him when he was so much taller than the man, though he was sure that the man had at least two-hundred greasy, fatty pounds on him.

"Gonna give you what you want, boy," growled the man, pushing Sam toward a darkened corner and shoving Sam to his knees.

* * *

"Sammy?" questioned Dean when he got back to the booth from the bathroom, noticing the absence of his little brother but observing that Sam's laptop was still there. "Sam?"

He furrowed his brow and walked deeper into the bar. He heard a muffled voice and the slightly panicked tone of another.

"You don't do it and I'll just have to make you."

"Hey!" called Dean, sure that somebody was in trouble. He pulled at the man's shoulder and his jaw dropped when he found Sam on his knees with his mouth clamped closed, face bruised from the man's grubby hands. "You mother _fucker_," growled Dean, unadulterated fury pumping through his veins.

He couldn't believe that this asshole would try to hurt what was his. He wasn't sure he could take the guy down, but he cocked his arm back and punched the man in the jaw anyway, the grind of bone assuring him that he dislocated the man's jaw at the least.

"The hell do you think you're doing?!" yelled Dean at the felled man, reaching down and helping Sam up, standing in front of his baby boy when the man clumsily stood, rubbing at his jaw.

"He your boy?"

"Hell yes he's my boy," growled Dean, reaching behind him and tugging Sam close when Sam put his hand in his.

"He was fucking me with his eyes all night, man. Best watch him, the cockslut."

Dean's vision blurred with his rage and he growled, punching the man again and knocking the douchebag to the floor and then kicking him twice in the ribs. He yelled for Sam to get back, but his little brother was too shocked to listen. He gently pushed Sam away and cried out in shock when the man's pudgy fist clasped around his ankle and tugged.

He went down with the pull, straddling the man's legs and punching the bastard in the face again, sick satisfaction warming his veins when blood splattered out of the man's mouth.

"You fucking _cuntwhore_. Don't you ever mess with my Sammy." He felt one of his knuckles shift in its place, finger bent at an awkward angle but he kept punching the man until Sam finally snapped out of his stupor and pulled him away. He gave one last kick to the man's ribs before he was sure the asshole wouldn't get up anytime soon.

Dean curled his arm around Sam's shoulders and snarled at the groaning shithead on the floor, "He was eye-fucking _me_ all night, bitch."

Sam gaped, the guy was built like a wrecking ball and his big brother had just taken him down a peg, knocking him on his ass as the man whimpered and cradled his jaw and ribs. He allowed Dean to drag him out of the bar after he grabbed his laptop; absently following Dean as the splayed figure of the man grew smaller the farther they got from him until he disappeared behind the bar doors.

"Dean, I--"

"Why didn't you call for help, Sammy?" asked Dean, gently pressing Sam against the side of the Impala and thumbing the corners of Sam's mouth as he cupped Sam's jaw.

Sam frowned and looked to his knees between Dean's thighs. "I thought I could handle him, man."

"Yeah? If I hadn't have handled him he would've fuckin _raped_ you, Sam," answered Dean angrily, though not angry at his brother. He was fucking _furious_ as hell that someone would try to take from Sam what Sam always so willingly gave him.

"M'sorry, De," whispered Sam, hiding his face against his big brother's neck and curling his arms around Dean's waist.

"Hey. Hey!" said Dean louder, gently cupping Sam's bruised jaw again and bringing Sam's face up so he could look into his little brother's eyes, "It wasn't your fault. It was that asshole's fault, and partially my fault 'cuz I wasn't there to keep you safe, man."

"Should just fuckin' keep m'eyes to myself," mumbled Sam, rubbing his mouth over Dean's pulse as he shook his head.

"No, Sammy, _fuck_ that," Dean titled Sam's head up and caught Sam's mouth in a chaste kiss, "that guy was just an asshole, baby boy. I like knowin' you're looking at me, little brother. Don't let some asshat fuckin' stop you from doing what you want, Sam."

"That guy was ten times the size of you, Dean!" said Sam, ignoring what Dean had said, voice rising as he thought of Dean getting hurt because of him.

"He was trying to _rape you_, Sam. I would have fuckin' takin' him down no matter _how _huge he was, man," answered Dean, palming Sam's cheeks and gently shaking his little brother. "Can't believe that anyone would try to do that to you, baby brother," he said, tucking his arm around Sam's shoulders and leading him over to the passenger's side of the Impala. He helped Sam into his seat with much grumbling from his little brother, though Sam didn't put up too much of a fight.

He closed the door after Sammy settled in and then he made his way to the driver's side and climbed in. He heard the deep sigh Sam let out and he let out one of his own. He glanced at Sam and, when he caught Sam's eye, gestured Sam to sit by him.

Sam gave his big brother a small thankful smile and settled in beneath Dean's outstretched arm, tucking his bruised face in Dean's neck as he curled his arm around Dean's waist. "Really would've taken anyone down for me, De?" he asked, reverting to his childhood nickname for his big brother.

Dean frowned; sure that Sam was really scared and felt like shit if Sam was calling him 'De'. "Hell yeah I would have, Sam. Gotta take care of you, baby boy," he answered, tugging Sam closer against his side and teasing his fingers along the length of Sam's neck.

"Shouldn't have to, though, De," sighed Sam, small sound falling from his lips at the gentle caresses along his neck.

"_Do_ have to, Sam. _Want _to," replied Dean, turning to Sammy and pressing his mouth to Sam's forehead when they pulled up at the stoplight that would bring them to their motel.

Sam let out another slow breath when they parked in front of their room. "And everyday I'm glad that you do, big brother," he said quietly, unbuckling Dean's seatbelt before giving Dean a small smile and then climbing out of the passenger's side door.

He gently closed the door behind him and grabbed Dean's hand when he met Dean at the front of the car. He smiled again when Dean gave him a small smile and led them into the room.

"Just… get settled in, baby boy," said Dean, checking over the salt lining the door and windows before standing in front of Sam where he was seated at the end of the bed. "Wanted you to get ready for bed, Sammy."

Sam looked up at his big brother, eyes filled with everything he wanted to tell Dean as he answered, "Want _you _to, De."

"Alright, let's get these bruises taken care of first, okay?" he asked, curling his fingers around Sam's neck and tenderly teasing his thumbs over the bruising on Sam's cheeks and jaw.

Sam nodded and peeled his shirts off when his big brother went for the first aid kit. He shook his hair back into place and frowned when he caught sight of Dean's hands curled around their first aid kit. "Dude, your finger," he whispered, catching Dean's hand between his and running his finger over Dean's awkwardly bent digit.

"Yeah? Shit, must've busted it pounding in that dick's face," muttered Dean, setting the first aid kit next to Sam's thigh on the mattress. "Wanna take care of you first, Sammy," he said, pulling his hand away from Sam's and opening the kit. He grabbed the liquid cleansers and the little tube of Neosporin when he caught sight of the cuts on Sam's lip and cheek.

"Fuck, Sam…" he whispered, wetting a cotton ball with the alcohol and dabbing at the blood on Sam's face before swiping the cotton over the cuts. He chucked the cotton ball in the general direction of the trashcan and set about wetting another one with peroxide. He repeated the cleansing of Sam's cuts with the peroxide before he dabbed Sam's cuts dry and rubbed some Neosporin into them.

"Can't do much for the bruising now unless you wanna sit with a compress on your cheek for a while, baby boy," said Dean, pulling one of the instant cold compresses out of the kit.

"Naw, s'okay; don't need it. Let's do you, now," offered Sam, wincing at the crazy bend of Dean's left index finger. "Does it feel broken or just dislocated?" he asked, rubbing his thumb over Dean's finger and feeling for any fractures.

"Pretty sure it's just dislocated," he answered, grunting when Sam popped his finger back into the socket. "Fuck, Sammy, a little warning next time?"

"Would've pulled away if I told you when," replied Sam, pulling Dean's hand to his mouth and kissing his big brother's newly relocated finger.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Sammy," said Dean, tugging his hand away from Sam and rubbing his index finger with his thumb. He pet Sammy's cheek and leant forward and caught Sam's mouth in an affectionate press of their mouths. He pulled back and stroked Sam's cheek smiling at the way Sam's eyelids fluttered closed.

"Why don't you get outta your jeans and get some sleep, man, it's been a long day," suggested Dean, stepping away from Sammy and shrugging out of his open flannel shirt.

"De, _no_," said Sam quietly, reaching out for his brother and catching Dean's wrist, tugging him close until he had Dean trapped between his legs. "Want to…"

"Wanna what, Sammy? Whassa matter?" asked Dean curiously; surely his little brother wouldn't want what he thought Sam wanted.

Sam looked up at Dean from beneath his bangs and answered quietly, "_Need_ you, Dean."

Dean's heart clenched painfully in his chest, thoughts of the bastard from the bar touching what was his igniting his being. "Sam, just… calm down and get to bed, alright?" he offered, pushing at Sam until he had Sam splayed on his back. He quickly popped the button on Sam's jeans and peeled them from his little brother's legs, removing his shoes and socks, too, when he reached Sam's feet.

"Sam, get under the blankets."

Sam petulantly shook his head. "No, Dean. I _need_ you," he urged, pulling his big brother on top of him and fitting their hips together, thrusting up against Dean and whimpering at the friction against his groin.

"You sure, after--" but Sam cut him off, lurching up off of the bed and crushing their lips together. His eyebrows rose momentarily in surprise before he settled against Sam and eased into their kiss.

"'Specially after that, De. Need to know s'just you. _Please_," urged Sam, incessantly tugging at Dean's t-shirt, thumb gently batting at the amulet looped around his big brother's neck.

"Alright, Sammy, whatever you need, baby," answered Dean, letting his chest press against Sam's as he licked into Sam's mouth, tongue carefully sliding between Sam's swollen lips, mindful of the split at the left side of Sam's bottom lip. He kissed Sam slowly, lips and tongue a tender dance against his little brother's.

Sam let out a keen, not used to Dean taking things slow. His eyebrows shot up in surprise before he relaxed beneath his big brother and let Dean control their kiss. "Dean…" he breathed against Dean's lips when Dean pulled back, "_please_…"

"Got you, baby boy," he answered just as quietly, "gonna take care of you, Sammy. Gonna show you, baby brother. Show you how you oughta be treated; show you that I love you; that I love how you so willingly let me give you pleasure."

Sam swallowed down a whimper, eagerly parting his lips for Dean's gifted tongue when Dean slicked his tongue over his mouth. He couldn't believe the words falling from his big brother's mouth, like a sensual caress over his arousal flushed flesh. He was all for Dean's harsh, fucked out, dirty words, but the pure _love _in Dean's oaths, now, affected him even more than those naughty promises.

"Dean, _please_, needta taste you…" he whined, arching up against Dean and keening when their erections ground together through their pants.

"You su--"

"God _yes_, big brother," he breathed, whimpering when Dean removed his pants and both their underwear. He leant up on his elbows when Dean straddled his torso, Dean's cock level with his mouth.

He got up off of one of his elbows and palmed Dean's hip, leaning further up and closing his lips around the head of Dean's cock. He let out a small sound as the flavor of _Dean _burst across his tongue, droplets of precome slicking the inside of his mouth.

"Yeah, _Sammy_," said Dean quietly on a sigh, palming the back of Sam's head and encouragingly rubbing at Sam's skull with his fingertips. "So good, baby boy," he breathed, head falling back when Sam took more of him between those sinful lips.

Sam let out a little moan, flash of the greasy man crossing his mind and causing his brow to furrow before he opened his eyes and only saw Dean. Dean who would never force him into anything; would always take care of him and give him more than Dean would ever take.

Dean let out a groan and he pressed his chin to his chest, looking down at Sam through half-lidded eyes. He caught Sam looking up at him, love and need shining in Sam's eyes making him smile so wide at his little brother. He growled and his eyes fell closed when Sam smiled around his dick, humming softly, vibrations stimulating his cock and shuddering through his entire body.

"Sam," he sighed, moaning when Sam took all of his cock inside and swallowed around his length, "Sammy, sweetheart, m'gonna come if you don't stop," he husked, tingle of his orgasm starting at the tips of his toes and lighting his body, flush starting at the tips of his ears and making its way to his cheeks and down his neck and chest.

Dean groaned when Sam worked his mouth harder along his dick, suction intensifying as Sam curled long fingers around the base. "Yeah, Sammy, _yeah_. Love you, baby boy. So _good_," he encouraged, cupping Sam's jaw and rubbing his thumb over the press of his cock through Sam's cheek.

He kept up the gentle caresses to Sam's skull, tenderly tugging at Sammy's hair when he got _there_, balls pulling up as he breathed Sam's name and spilled down Sam's throat.

Sam looked up at Dean as he swallowed his big brother's load, tongue swiping over the leaking slit when Dean pulled back from his swollen mouth. He suckled at the crown until Dean tugged at his hair again and he let Dean slip out from between his lips.

"Alright, Sam?" asked Dean quietly, leaning over his little brother when Sam collapsed back down against the mattress.

"M'perfect, De," answered Sam just as quietly, keening when Dean pressed their bodies together, cock pressed against the groove of Dean's hip.

Dean gave Sam a small smile and dipped down to catch Sam's mouth, tracing his tongue over Sam's kiss-swollen lips, groaning when Sam let him inside and he caught the flavor of himself on Sam's palate. He eagerly licked his taste from Sam's mouth, grinning against Sam's mouth when Sam moaned and rolled his hips up against his, Sammy's weeping cock riding the dip of his hip.

"What do you _need_, Sam?" he panted, nibbling at Sam's bottom lip and groaning when Sam slid a hand up the back of his thigh and caught his buttock, fingertips digging into the muscled flesh and massaging as Sam thrust up against his hip.

"Need you t'touch me, De," answered Sam on a breath, tossing his head to the side when Dean smoothed a hand up his torso and tweaked an erect nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

"Touch m'_cock_," he moaned, breath hitching when Dean teased his fingers back down his abdomen, fingertips dancing down the center of his belly, pausing momentarily to swirl in his bellybutton before curling around his aching cock. "_God yes_," he whimpered, biting down on his bottom lip when Dean stroked his length.

"This what you need, baby brother?" asked Dean softly, fingers a teasing squeeze along Sam's cock until he reached the head, fingers curling tighter as he circled Sam's cockhead with his thumb.

Sam managed a small nod before he cried out Dean's name, Dean's thumb rubbing maddeningly beneath the head of his cock before following the vein on the underside on every down stroke, fingers a twisting grasp on every tug.

"Gonna take real good care of you, Sammy. Love you so much, little brother," whispered Dean, rubbing his mouth over the hard angle of Sam's jaw, moaning at the feel of Sammy's very light stubble tickling against his lips.

"L-love you," stuttered Sam, chest heaving as he tried to take in great lungfuls of air. He felt the beginnings of his orgasm burning through him, Dean's cock a wet, half-hard drag over his thigh with every movement Dean made against him. "De, m'almost--"

"I know, Sammy. Want you there, baby, just let it go. I'mma take care of you, Sam, always," he answered. He didn't even know what he was saying anymore, words tumbling from his lips as he tried to help Sam through this; wanted to erase any evidence that that bastard had gotten his nasty hands on his baby brother.

"Jesus, _Dean_," whimpered Sam, thrusting up against Dean one last time and coming with a cry, thick ropes of spunk spurting from him and coating Dean's lower belly and his own, sticky jism slicking his cock as he rode the last waves of his climax.

"_Fuck_," he breathed, whining when Dean continued petting his over-sensitized cock, squirming away from Dean's touch.

"C'mon, Sammy, wanna get you there again, little brother. Want you to come on my cock. Think you can let me give that to you?" asked Dean, easing his hand away from Sam's dick when he felt Sam twitch and firm in the light curl of his fingers.

"God yes, anything, De," breathed Sam in response, moaning pitifully when Dean maneuvered his legs up and apart, exposing him to his big brother's loving gaze. He swallowed down a moan when Dean stroked a finger over his hole, legs shaking with pleasure as a shudder racked his body.

"Pillow, Sam," murmured Dean, kissing the inside of Sam's thigh before taking the pillow Sam handed him. "Lift," he ordered softly, smiling gratefully at Sammy when Sam complied. He tucked the pillow beneath Sam's hips, pulling at Sam's legs until he had Sam's knees over his forearms.

"Want me to, baby boy?" he asked warmly, slicking his tongue over his bottom lip and smiling when he caught Sam tracking the movement.

"_Please_," pleaded Sam, throwing his head back when Dean obeyed and ducked forward, teasingly flicking his tongue in tiny licks over his hole. "_God_," he gasped, hips wriggling as he tried for more of Dean's attentions.

Dean's cock twitched from Sam's eagerness, wanting to bury himself in Sam's tight heat and stroke over that spot inside his little brother over and over until he made Sam come again. He wanted to show Sam that Sam was his and he was Sam's; that nobody would ever come between them and ruin what they had with one another; that he would always keep Sam safe so long as they both lived.

Dean groaned and laved his tongue over Sam's crack, tip poking into Sam's body before he pulled away when Sammy keened. "Doing okay?" he asked, licking his lips and groaning at the taste of _Sam _there.

"M'I doing okay?" asked Sam after a moment, hips jerking when Dean leant over his crotch and sucked at the dip of his hip, teeth scraping over the jut of bone. "_God_ yes I'm doing okay, De," he answered, hips twitching when Dean gently pulled at the thin flesh at his hip.

Dean smiled and licked at the divot, slicking his fingers with his tongue and trailing them down the join of Sam's hip and groin and down to his little brother's entrance. He traced his fingers over Sam's hole and gently prodded, pushing in when Sam arched up against him.

Sam let out a little hiss when Dean breached his body, pushing his hips up and keening when Dean's fingers sank deeper inside him. "Fu-_ck_," he gasped, turning his head to the side and letting out a shuddering breath, shiver racking his body when Dean stroked over his prostate.

Dean scissored his fingers inside Sammy and grinned when Sam shifted his legs over his forearms, attempting to spread his legs further for more of his fingers.

"Almost ready for me, Sammy?" he asked, rubbing a third finger over Sam's saliva-slicked hole.

"Y-_yeah_, just…one more. _Please_," urged Sam, throwing his arm around Dean's neck and pulling Dean's mouth to his when Dean pressed a third finger into his body. He moaned against Dean's lips, prying Dean's mouth open with his tongue and massaging his tongue against his big brother's, rolling his hips into every thrust of Dean's fingers into his body.

Dean pulled back with a nip to Sam's bottom lip, pressing his mouth to Sam's neck as he slid his fingers out of his little brother. He fumbled at the side table for the lubricant and sucked at Sammy's pulse point when he found it, stroking his brother's thigh as he kissed Sam's neck.

He popped the top of the tube and squirted some on his cock, fisting his erection as he spread the gel. He stroked some over Sam's hole and with one last kiss to Sam's hip he pressed forward, shifting Sam's legs over his shoulders and grinding his hips against Sam's, sinking balls deep in one long thrust.

"Jesus, _Dean_," he gasped, shifting his heels along Dean's sweat-slick back as he attempted to get Dean deeper. He let out a small helpless sound when the image of the greasy bar man hovering above him flashed through his head again, eyes quickly opening to catch sight of only Dean over him. His big brother, protector, love of his fucking _life_ pushing into him, giving him the most amazing pleasure and _loving _him.

"_Dean_…" he breathed, tossing his head to the side again, emotions overwhelming him as Dean steadily rolled his hips against him, Dean's cock riding his prostate with every amazing pivot of his hips.

"Sammy," whispered Dean back, pressing a chaste kiss to Sam's cheek as he pressed closer to Sam, abdomen rubbing the length of his little brother's cock as he loved Sammy with his entire body.

"God, _Dean_, do it," gasped Sam, locking his ankles where they dangled at the middle of Dean's back, rocking up into every single one of Dean's tender thrusts. He locked his gaze with Dean's, loving the way Dean's green eyes reflected back the wantneed_love_ that he knew Dean saw in his own gaze.

"God_damn_, _Sam_," growled Dean, pressing Sam's thighs against Sam's chest as far as they'd go and burying his face in the side of Sam's neck, panting out hot, _wet_ breaths as he worked them both closer to their second climaxes.

"De, _Dean_," groaned Sam, rutting up against Dean, cock riding the amazing muscles of Dean's belly, pawing at Dean's arm steadied next to him, "_touch_ me, big brother, _please_."

Dean gave a nod and managed to wriggle a hand between them, curling his fingers around Sam's come-slick cock and working his fingers along Sam's length. He reveled in the sounds Sam let out, then, categorizing them and saving them, loving how blissed and pleasured his baby brother sounded from the simple motion of his fist along Sam's dick.

He re-angled his hips, sure to prod that spot inside Sam with every push-pull movement of his hips. He smiled when Sam let out a muffled scream, enjoying the way Sam caught his bottom lip between his teeth in an attempt to further silence his pleasure.

"_Dean_," keened Sam, balls pulling taut as his blood boiled with his release, "almost there, big brother?"

"God _yeah_," husked Dean in response, hips snapping deeper but not quicker. "Wanchu to come with me, baby boy, think you can do that for me? Come all over me when I fill you up?"

Sam gave a feeble nod and tossed his head back, baring his throat and moaning prettily when Dean latched on to his Adam's apple and laved the mound of cartilage with his gifted tongue.

"Jesus, _De_," screamed Sam, fucking into Dean's fist five more times before his cock burst between them, hot come coating his belly and Dean's, internal muscles fluttering around Dean buried inside him. He moaned when he felt the hot burst of Dean's orgasm inside, thick spunk branding him as _Dean's_.

"Fuck, Sammy," breathed Dean, lovingly rocking his hips into Sam as he rode the last waves of his climax. He caught Sam's mouth in a warm kiss when the last bit of jism was milked out of him, loving the soft press of their lips together as they both came down.

He gently pulled out when his dick twitched with discomfort, slick tightness of Sam's body too much after two orgasms. He settled in next to Sam, welcomingly pulling Sam against his chest when Sammy turned on his side. He stroked Sammy's sweaty hair when Sam buried his face against his sweat-slicked chest, murmuring soft words to his baby brother when Sam's breaths stuttered against his chest.

Dean couldn't imagine how Sam felt about the shithead at the bar. Though he was sure it was obviously overwhelming and definitely frightening; knew that Sam couldn't let loose his control unless it was with him.

He let Sam get it out, though, ignoring the need to be a bitch and call his brother out on the wetness he felt against his chest. He just stroked Sam's back, then, letting Sam get everything out as he tightened his arms around his brother.

"S'alright, Sammy, I gotcha', you're okay, baby boy. M'never gonna let anything happen to you, y'hear me? Always take care of you," he whispered, peppering Sam's face with light kisses until Sam caught his eye.

"Know you will, De," answered Sam, knuckling his light tears away and snuffling before wiping the back of his hand across his nose. "Thank you," he whispered, "so much, De. Always there for me," he murmured, pressing a kiss to Dean's chest before burying his face there again.

"Forever, Sammy. Always be there for you 'cuz you're mine and I'm yours, baby boy," whispered Dean, petting Sam's hair away from Sam's face and grinning proudly at the content look on Sam's face as he slept, glad that no nightmares of dirty men in sleazy bars plagued his baby's sleep.


End file.
